Shattered World
by Stormysky21
Summary: My first High School fic! Contains rape and angst! Roxas is raped and Axel decides that he wants to care for him because he loves Roxas a lot
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes=First high school fic. A Roxas and Axel fic**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Roxas P.O.V**_

_**I entered the class room and fealt everyone turn to stare at me. If you haven't found out, I am new to Twilight High. Not many knew me and I was stared at a lot every time I entered a class room. **_

_**I wasn't used to that many people yet. I sat in the back row, hearing soft whispers about me and other things. Then a note came on to my desk.**_

_**It read**_

_**Hey! Want to be pals? You seem like a nice person. Let's meet outside during lunch hour. I'll take you to my place. You can eat there. **_

_**From, **_

_**Rin**_

**I saw a boy with dark hair and a few peircings wave at me. He had quite a build. His eyes were bright blue. I wrote back.**

_**Sure thing**_

**I passed the note to him and saw him smirk. **

**Roxas P.O.V**

**Lunch hour…I went outside and waited for Rin. He should be here any moment. " Hi. Why don't we head towards my place then" I looked up to see him. **

" **Ok" I said and followed him. He lead me to a jeep that he seemed to have. His place was an average house. He lead me inside. **

**I heard him chuckle as he locked the door. " Rin?" I said, confused. " You're mine now" he laughed, pinning me to the couch and stripping me. " And I am going to love every moment of this." **

**Then I fealt it. A harsh pain fill me from the inside as he pounded himself into me. I cried out in pain as he tore into me. **

**It hurt! It hurt like shit! Oh please let this stop! I wailed in pain before I finally fainted. **

**Axel P.O.V**

**I sighed. I was bored and school sucked so I left. It was going to be done in a few minutes anyways and something in gut didn't feel right.**

**I walked down the street for awhile. I was walking for about seven blocks when I heard sobbing and screaming comeing from one of the houses. Sounded like someone was hurt.**

**I tried the door. Locked. Never mess with a pyromanic, baka! Your door is about to get ruined. I laughed at that as I pulled out my lighter and decided to try out a new trick on his door.**

**(Don't know much about fire so I am not writeing the trick down). I chuckled when the demolished door came crashing down. A guy laid on top of the now unconscious new kid who was nude and covered with blood, semen, and cum.**

**I fealt anger flow through me. " You ass hole!" I hissed. He paled at the sight of me. Most high schoolers were afraid of me. " Umm…I am not doing it now" he defended. **

**I picked the kid up and gently carried him to my place. I'll call his place and explain things.**

**Axel P.O.V**

**I sighed, calling the kid's home. " Hello. Sora speaking" a voice said. The two new kids…new twins and the one I liked was badly hurt. " Hey Sora! It's Axel. You're brother kind of got into an incident with Rin. Can he stay a few nights at my place to get cleaned up and stuff" I asked.**

**My house and the twins place was pretty far. A good distance. They were both in town, but you would rather have a car…believe me! " Tell me what happened. Knowing Rin, it couldn't have been good" Sora said. **

**I glanced over at the sleeping Roxas in the gust room. " He was raped" I said. A soft sigh. " Axel…take good care of my brother" Sora said.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Axel P.O.V

I heard some noise comeing from the gust room, telling me that my visitor woke up. I went into the room and sure enough…..he was sitting up. " Good to see you wakeing up. I brought you to my place after that guy kind of did that. Your brother said that you could just stay here and stuff. Anything that you want to eat. I can order pizza or something?" I asked.

He watched me for a moment before he finally said " Pizza is ok. What's your name?" I smiled. " It's Axel. You have it memorized?" I said.

" There are some clothes for you in the bathroom. I thought that you might want to take a bath. The clothes are just sitting on top of the toilet." I told him. " Thanks, Axel" he said and headed towards the bathroom.

" What kind of pizza do you want?" I asked. " Three meat" he said. Classic choice. I guss I will just get a three meat and we can share it. I went downstaires and ordered the pizza.

Roxas P.O.V

I smiled to myself. Axel seems like a nice person. As I was starting the shower, my cell phone rang. I answered it with a small " Hello!"

" You're awake finally" Sora said. " Axel told me that you have been asleep for hours. Did you know that the guy was careing for you all night, Roxas. I think that whoever tries to hurt will be a huge idoit."

I sighed. " You called to talk about Axel." I said. " No. I called to see if you were ok, baka! He cares for you. You do know that." Sora told me. I blushed a deep red. " Uhh…..you don't know that yet" I stammered. " You like him….don't you?" Sora laughed.

" Yes" I said weakly. My brother laughed and hung up. Now back to the shower. Axel was probably woundering what was takeing so long.

Axel P.O.V

Roxas must take awhile in the shower. I knocked on the door. " Doing ok in there, Roxy?" I asked. A loud squeck was heard and Roxas poked his head out. " Just finishing!" he laughed.

I guss he couldn't find the soup or something. That could've been it. I heard my cell phone ring and answered it. " Hey Axel. What's up?" Sora asked.

" Oh! Checked on Roxas just now. He seemed to be takeing awhile on takeing a shower." I said. A soft laugh. " I just called him a few seconds ago to see how he was. That was why there was a bit of a delay in that." Sora said.

Roxas was now fully dressed and watching me closely as I talked on the phone. When I hung up, the door bell rang. " Pizza's here. Why don't we go get it. I bet that you are hungry after sleeping all day" I told him.

" What did my brother want?" he asked. " To tell me that he called you a few minutes ago" I said. Roxas had this relived look on his face as I opened the door and paid for the pizza.

" There is pop in the fridge, Roxy. Go get one if you want any." I told him. First meal with him over and he was just starting to find out about this place.

Roxas P.O.V

" So how long am I staying at Axel's place?" I asked during Science class. Sora and I had the same period for Science. He laughed lightly. " For awhile, Roxas….." he chuckled. " And don't you like this arrangement?"

I fealt so dirty now…..dirty and tainted. Axel would never want a dirty whore. Sora seemed to knowtice what I was thinking because he said " If Axel saw you as something dirty you wouldn't be staying with him, Roxas. He cares. You need to know that."


End file.
